


romance is a two hour long playlist on youtube

by ForestFish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tropes, lel, like the really gross kind, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/ForestFish
Summary: it's a lazy Sunday morning and Otabek is basically the master of romance





	romance is a two hour long playlist on youtube

**Author's Note:**

> right, so this was written after i finished writing the draft for one of my essays and i have [ Jesus ](http://delishinoya.tumblr.com) to thank for for the prompt. amen.
> 
> it's really short this time and there's not much to say to it. it's just gross domestic fluff.
> 
> the playlist in question doesn't exist (sadly) but if u listen to [ this one ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPejCnIK1to&t=524s), it'll be close enough
> 
> that's it /runs

* * *

 

Sunday morning.

The world is warm and soft and fleecy and Yuri is wrapped up in the bed linen like a burrito. Half of the cheetah print fleece throw is on the floor, resting on Yuri’s tiger slippers, the other half over him. He sees a faint orange glow in the room when he opens his puffy, sleepy eyes. The blinds have been pulled up but the curtains were thoughtfully left drawn. There’s light seeping through them and spreading on the floor, creeping quietly over the bed. It’s sunny outside. It takes Yuri a moment to realise that there’s music in the air. It’s quiet and mellow. Lazy even. And it sounds familiar.

He feels the other side of the bed with a clumsy hand and finds Otabek’s spot empty and already cold. He rolls onto his back and yawns looking to that side. Otabek’s phone is one his bedside table and that’s where the music is coming from. He reaches for it in the slowest way possible and grabs it, bringing it close to his face to look at the screen.

It’s a two hour long playlist on youtube.

_Good Morning, Tiger (instrumental)._

It’s lame but it’s nice and Otabek sets it to play on Sunday mornings when they have the day off and he feels especially cheesy. It was one he most definitely put together himself. It was uploaded to the site exactly one day after they moved in together, six months ago.

Yuri smiles and his cheeks glow pink in the peachy orange of the morning. He puts the phone back.

Otabek is cooking. Yuri can smell breakfast and takes a deep breath. Pancakes? Waffles? Definitely something sweet. Hot chocolate too.

Yuri untangles himself from the bed linen and sits on the edge of the bed, slipping his warm feet into the fleecy slippers before standing up. He stretches and yawns again, lazily dragging himself to the door, which isn’t locked.

He goes through the living room where his cat is asleep on the couch and finally reaches the kitchen. The door is open as well. The window is also open and there’s plenty of light.

Otabek, with his naked back facing the door and wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, his slippers and an apron, stands before the stove, frying pancakes and stacking them on the two plates on the counter beside him.

Yuri sighs softly and smiles, brushing his mussed long hair back with his fingers. And they say Heaven isn’t real.

“Oh” Otabek jolts quietly when Yuri hugs him from the back, wrapping his arms around his waist behind the apron, his hands on the warm skin of his stomach “’morning, Yura. It’s early. I already did our laundry.” He tells him casually.

Yuri groans as he rests his chin on Otabek’s shoulder before sloppily kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

“Seducing a guy like this… so early in the morning. Unfair, Beka-a-a…” Yuri mumbles languidly, resting his entire weight on Otabek’s back. Otabek chuckles and Yuri feels him tremble in his arms.

“I don’t know what you mean, tiger, I’m just making breakfast.” And there’s a dimple in his cheek, a single one, and he tilts his head to the side, granting Yuri better access to his neck “There may have been some music though…” Yuri tightens the embrace and groans again. It’s such an attack that Otabek can say that kind of stuff with a straight face.

“Let’s just go back to bed, Beka…”

“What about breakfast?” Otabek asks turning to face him. He turns off the stove and stacks the last pancake on one of the piles.

“We’ll have it there...” Yuri mumbles, pouting ever so slightly “I don’t want to be up so early…”

Otabek snorts and pecks Yuri on the lips in response. Yuri clicks his tongue and he can see the cheeky glint in Otabek’s eyes. Otabek knows he hates morning breath kisses (he also knows that he loves them all the same).

“A’ight. I’ll join you in a moment then.”

Yuri nods and gets away from him, dragging himself back to their room. Otabek joins him soon after as promised. He’s not wearing the apron anymore and he brings breakfast on a tray that he puts on the bed before joining Yuri on it. They eat quietly and when they’re done, Otabek picks up the tray and slides it under the bed, certainly not wanting to risk stepping on it later. _Much_ later, if Yuri can help it.

Yuri has already lied back down and when Otabek is done with the tray he practically forces him to lie down as well. The music is still playing on Otabek’s phone and it’s going to make it run out of battery, but again, they don’t have to be anywhere anytime soon so it doesn’t matter.

Yuri snuggles against Otabek as he pulls the bed covers over both of them before wrapping an arm around him and pulling closer. It’s warmer now and so much softer. Yuri almost purrs like a content cat.

“I love you, Beka…” He whispers, softly, onto Otabek’s neck. It comes out as naturally as breathing, as spontaneously as a _‘thank you for the breakfast’_. It means nothing yet it means everything. He feels Otabek’s pulse accelerate to match his own, but when he says it back, it comes out evenly, as if it’s nothing, as if that’s not the first time they’ve voiced it.

“I love you too, Yura…” He whispers back, his voice brushing softly against Yuri’s ear, and he tightens the embrace.

It’s not long until they both go back to sleep.

* * *

 


End file.
